


Someone save my soul tonight

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 18 year old Will Graham, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Hannibal King, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Young Will Graham, okay so there is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: working title...He has found his mate and now he will never let him leave.





	Someone save my soul tonight

Hannibal didn’t have time to play husband to some demanding princess; yes his council is urging him to find one that takes his fancy and marry her or him. But no one had caught his eye, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t indulge himself, he would send out his right-hand man and he would pick up young omegas or betas and bring them back. Randall would tell them the rules, 1 they would be paid handsomely for performing sexual acts for the king. Secondly, they must keep the blindfold on and their hands would be tied behind their back with a silk robe. Thirdly they will not talk to the king unless he speaks to them and finally once the king is done they will clean up and take the money and leave. 

Today Randall smiled as he opens the door to Hannibal “His father works for you on your ship, however, due to hard times, Lady Alana had taken him under her wing. I hope I haven’t assumed too much but I have seen you watch him as he works in the library.” Hannibal turned to look at the man next to him as he stood there staring at the naked omega.   
“Never assume anything Randall, but today you are right. This little beauty has caught my eye thank you, you may leave, I shall call you when I am finished.” Nodding the Randall turned and walking away leaving the king to close the door behind him and locking it. 

He took his jacket and shirt off and placed them on to the chair as he walks over to the omega, the teen was pale smooth skin flushed with a pinkish blush. He was bent over the table, his face pressed to the polish wooden surface. Titling his head Hannibal sees the teen is blindfolded and gagged slicking his lips he let his hands touch the omega’s cheek and watched him flinch a little. Grinning Hannibal let his hand trail over his shoulder and slide down the centre of his back where his hands were tied. “Such a breathtaking omega,” Hannibal growled as he moved behind him to where he was displayed, he could see that Randall had made sure the teen was prepared for him. Stretched open and leaking slick down his thighs, just perfect for sliding in, he leans forward and pulls the gag out. “Do you consent mano mažoji dorybė?” He asked   
“Y-Yes your Highness.” He whimpered as he felt the man press his body against him. The dirty blonde leaned down and kisses the omega on the lips. He growled a little smell the telltale signs that the omega in days away from his heat and that his enough to make his alpha blood boil.  
“Perfect.” And then places the gag back in.

He popped the button open on his trousers and pulled the zip down “I can smell your arousal; you really do want this don’t you?” He growled as he pulled his cock out and rubbed in between the teen slicked arse cheeks. The omega moaned as he moved his hips “Ah no moving, stay still and you will get your reward.” The teen whimpered, as he felt the thing the blunt head of the King’s cock slip into his body. The curly brown haired teen let out a long and breathless moan as he felt the cock stretch him wider, he sobbed as he felt himself being stretch beyond what Randall did. His legs started to shake as Hannibal stopped going a deep as he could go, he couldn’t help but growl as he gripped the omega’s hips and held him tightly as he pulled back leaving only the tip side the slick leaking hole and slammed himself back in.

The room quickly filled with muffled screams and sounds of skin slapping again skin, the omega wanted to hold onto something as the king hammered into him. Hit his sweet spot every time he slams into him it was enough for the omega was seeing stars behind his blindfold. Hannibal gave an inhuman growl as he gripped the teen’s hips tightly letting his nails dig into the soft skin, his knot was already forming and it didn’t take the king long to figure out he had just found his mate. He grinned as he up his pace the smell of the teen arousal was getting stronger as he enjoyed every moment.

His knock pressed against the teen’s well-stretched hole, with a snarl the king slammed his knot into the omega’s body earning himself a scream. He watched as the teen’s orgasm hit him hard his body shaking as he came covering his stomach and the side of the table. Hannibal growled as he kept rocking his hips as fast as his growl knot would let feeling it growl and locking them together he leaned down and bite the omega on the back of his throat. Again the omega let out a scream as he felt the sharp teeth sink into his skin as the alpha claimed him. Hannibal slammed him into him one more time and then flooded his omega with his seed, growling into the bite the alpha pulled his teeth out and licked his lips at the blood and shivered. He looked down at the teen who laid there whimpering and panting, they were tied together for a while and the king found he didn’t care if he just claimed the omega. 

He pulled the blindfold off the teen and looked into those pretty blue orbs that looked hazy as the teen comes down from his orgasm. “Perfect.” He whispered, as he strokes the sweaty hair out of the teen’s face and then slipped the gag out of his mouth. “Your reward is to be my queen.” He purred as he stood up and pulled the teen up by his shoulder. The omega whimper his body trembling as he rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, he felt the king’s large hands rest on his stomach and rub his skin softly as he purred. “Now two more things mano mažoji dorybė. What is your name?” He asked.   
“W-Will.” Was all the omega could get out of the omega that was still blissed out?  
“Will.” He whispered the omega’s name rolling it over his tongue, grinned as he moved one hand up to the teen’s throat and turned his head to the side and stroked the stretch of pale skin. “My dear William you seem to my mate and now I have claimed you for my own.” Will whimpered as he felt another gush of cum flood his body. “There is just one more thing I must do.” He growled as he lowered his mouth the blue-eyed teen’s throat and sinks his fangs into his throat.

Will gasp his eyes wide as he felt two sharp pins like object slice into his skin once again, but this wasn’t like the mating bond. He sobbed Hannibal held him tightly drinking from him “A-Alpha.” Will whimpered, he started to feel woozy and was only being held up by the King’s arms. Pulling his mouth away from the omega’s throat Hannibal licked the blood that escaped. Lifting his own hand up and bite down on his wrist and held it up to the barely conscious omega.   
“Come on drink up.” Hannibal purred as he pressed his hand over Will’s mouth. With a dark satisfaction, he watched his omega drink his blood “That’s it mano mažoji dorybė drink.” 

A couple of hours later Randall walks back carrying a tray with a cup and a pot of tea and some sandwiches. He expected the king to be gone and the omega either sleeping for in the shower, however when he walked into the room he did not expect to see the King sat on the bed holding the omega in his arms. “My lord?”   
“Ah Randall, you can inform the nagging council I have found my queen.” The beta looked down at the omega curled up sleeping in the king’s arms and sees the bite on his throat.   
“Of course my lord, shall I form Lady Alana what has to happen to her ward?” He asked  
“Yes.” Randall stared at Will who opens his eyes and looked back at the beta and blushed as he watched him as he turned and left the room.

Will moves and looks at the King with a deep blush on his face as he presses a hand to his throat “A you a vampire?” Will asked Hannibal, smiled as he leans back against the bed.  
“Yes.” He tells him  
“You turned me?” The omega looked up at the dark burgundy eyes and sees the King grin at him as he licks his lips.   
“I had to as my queen you share everything with me, this includes immortality. I have to wonder how I never notice that you were my mate before.” He asked Will looked down at the ground “I can smell it now but how did I miss it before.”   
“Lady Alana would make me wear scent blockers, she had an alpha line up for me. On my father’s orders, she was just making sure no alphas would catch my scent.” Hannibal growled and moved quickly to pin the omega to the ground. Will makes a nose as he looked up at the dark eyes of the vampire King he didn’t seem happy to know about the scent blockers or about the alpha.   
“You are mine! You belong to me Will do you understand?”  
“Yes alpha.”


End file.
